


Dreaming Drabbles

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gift Work, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets not fitted to be posted as solos; crossposted from Tumblr. Multiple characters, pairings, and ratings with summaries inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters (SuFin)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been meaning to do for a long time, I've been wanting to put all my drabbles in one place that aren't worthy to posted on their own elsewhere (my Tumblr is the exception!). These stories will be random so you never know what characters and/or pairings you'll see. Hopefully there will be something for everyone. 
> 
> Summary: Sweden is still hurt over losing Finland to Russia. He's tries to write letters to him but can never seem to properly finish them. Norway however is losing his patience. (SuFin, K/G, Originally posted October 2012)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

_‘It is December and it is getting colder every passing day. Some time has passed since I came to live with Sweden but I rarely see him. He’s locked up in that prison he calls “his office”. He spends his days staring out the window, hoping one day he will see Finland in the distance coming back to him. I have told him so many times that he is wasting his time but he refuses to listen to anything I say. He is a stubborn fool and he knows damn well he is fooling himself. He is an idiot who’s wasting his life away._  
  
 _The king and I are at our wits. Nothing I say or do seems to grab his attention unless it involves me telling him to move on. There are days I want to punch him in the face in hopes it will bring sense to whatever is left in his head. But I fear this is something I cannot fix. I feel that there is something more to this, something I do not fully understand. I have gone into his office while he has slept by his desk and found letters addressed to Finland, many of them crumpled and unfinished. I salvaged some but I have never read them. I am not sure if I ever will as much as my curiosity is begging for it. It is not my place to invade his privacy but it may hold the answer to what I’m looking for. I feel so conflicted._  
  
 _I want to hope this is something that will come to pass. But my hope is fading fast. I just don’t know what to do anymore.’_  
  
 _—_  
  
 _‘Fin,_  
  
 _I am not a man of many words but I hope to change that with this letter. You haven’t left my mind since the day we said goodbye. I cannot stop replaying the moment you packed your bags and left in a private carriage for Russia’s home. To hear you say goodbye and watch your carriage drive away in the distance was quite possibly the worst pain ever to be inflected upon me. I can be stabbed a thousand times by my enemies and it will never compare to the emotional pain of not having you by my side. I feel as if I am a broken man that is beyond repair._  
  
 _You have always been on my mind even while you were staying with me. You are my dearest friend and there is nothing in this world that will change that. If I had not been so selfish and weak maybe you would still be here. This is all my fault and I do not expect you to forgive me. I do not deserve it._  
  
 _There are many things I wanted to say but I do not have the courage to say nor to write them. But I want you to know that I will always wait for you. You always have a place here, even if you choose not to return. You mean too much to me to let go. I-’_  
  
Sweden abruptly stops writing and his hand begins to shake. He has reached the point where he wants to write those three words but he just can’t. He doesn’t have it in him to do so, no matter how badly he wants to. He has lost count of how many unsent letters he has written where he had tried to those words down but couldn’t. If he is lucky to, he ends up tossing it away in embarrassment. He begins to re-read the letter over and begins to notice drops hitting the paper and smudging the ink. He brought his hand to his cheek and wiped away some of his tears. He had done it. He had reached the breaking point.  
  
He began to cry.  
  
Removing his glasses, he didn’t hold back. Unknown to Sweden, Norway was near-by the door, holding a candelabrum in one hand and letters in the other, listening to him cry his heart out. He finally understood everything. He had given into his curiosity and read the letters. He lowered his head in grief. He knew this was something he couldn’t fix. Sweden was suffering in silence with a broken heart. Broken hearts require time and patience, something he would have to learn to accept and adjust to. But he was okay with that. He had all the time in the world to give.


	2. Breakfast in Bed (NorIta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for my friend Vanja!
> 
> Summary: Italy greets Norway with breakfast in bed. (NorIta, K/G, Originally posted May 2, 2013)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Norway yawned as he slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber. He groaned as his eyes struggled to adjust to the morning light. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep but the cheerful birds chirping loudly from outside his open window had other plans for him. He lifted himself up to stretch and faintly heard the sounds of a man singing in the distance. The voice became louder the closer and immediately a knock echoed through his room. Before Norway could respond, the door opened, revealing a familiar and smiling face greeting him with a tray filled with freshly sliced fruit, toast, and coffee. He was usually a grump first thing in the morning but Italy’s positive spirit was almost contagious and a small closed-mouth smile appeared on Norway’s face. It was all that Italy needed as approval as he joined him on the bed and carefully placing the tray on Norway’s lap. He immediately knew which cup was his and took a sip, but not before he blew on it so he wouldn’t burn himself.  
  
“You always know how to make it just right,” he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Italy’s cheek. In return, he merely giggled when soft lips met soft skin. He then completely changed gears as excitement beamed from his bright brown eyes.  
  
“Nor! Nor! I was doing a lot of thinking last night and there’s so many things I want to show you! I want to show you all of Rome. Actually no, all of my home! Maybe we can play some football too. Oh! And maybe we can go for some gelato! I know a great place in town that serves only the best! Oh yes,” he finally pauses and crosses his arms, “we have to fit in a siesta in there too. Do you think we can get all this done before you go back home?”  
  
He continues to listen Italy ramble as he sips his coffee every now and then. Admittedly, he found his constant talk without pause was a little draining. But Norway didn’t seem to mind. To him, it meant that Italy was happy and enjoying his company. And that’s all that Norway ever wants to see from him, that never-ending smile.


	3. Midnight Dance (Belarus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Natayla trains for one of the biggest dance auditions that will either make or break her. (Belarus-centred, K/G, Originally posted June 1, 2013, Human AU)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Three more sleeps. Three more sleeps until the big day that would ultimately decide her future. She had the date circled on her tiny calendar sitting on top of her kitchen counter. However, sleep was the last thing on Natalya’s mind and chances are she wouldn’t get a whole lot of it in the coming days. There was a lot riding on this audition and there was no way she was going to mess up her routine. If she were to fail, she would never be able to show her face in front of her older siblings again, who threw away their dreams so she could achieve hers. 

Dressed in nothing but a white tank top and black shorts, her hair done up, she rehydrated herself by drinking nearly half of her bottled water. She had been practicing for nearly an hour and was determined to get it right. The digital alarm clock across the room read out 1:00 AM. She tossed the bottle on the nearby table, not caring where it landed as it crashed and rolled onto the floor. She went towards a small, beautifully decorated music box and opened it up, belting out a soothing but almost haunting tune.

Taking a deep breath, she began her routine. A twirl here and a jump there, her moves were perfectly timed with the music as she danced on the hardwood floors of her tiny studio flat. The large windows she danced in front of bared all but no one watched from the windows across. No one but the full moon, who served almost as an invisible dance partner, showered down its light, adding to the mood of the room. Things were going smoothly but when the routine was nearing its end, she made a slight slip-up and growled as the music box played its final notes.

Most would be floored by her abilities but she was constantly critical of herself and was always finding ways to improve. If the dance was not spotless, she would not perform. But she was confident she would perfect it in time before the audition. As long as she had the support of her siblings, she knew she could do it, even if they were half a world away. Hopefully one day she could go back home, having made a name for herself, and say to them, “I did it.”


	4. Summer Nights (SweEst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles and ficlets not fitted to be posted as solos; crossposted from Tumblr. Multiple characters, pairings, and ratings with summaries inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Their friendship wasn't perfect. But Estonia knew he had a loyal friend on his side. (SweEst, K/G, Originally posted September 10, 2013)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

“You sure you don’t want to go back inside? It warm out tonight.”

“’S fine.”

Heat waves were no fun. Being nations that thrived in winter conditions for centuries, temperatures hitting the mid-30 degree Celsius mark were not exactly their cup of tea. A day or two was not bad. But a whole week was a little much. But nevertheless, it didn’t stop Estonia and Sweden from enjoying a quiet night under a clear sky, far away from busyness of the city.

Estonia remembers well when he first met the Swede. Seeing his face for the first time got him trembling uncontrollably and desperately tried not to say the wrong things and step on his toes. There were times he had thought the man wanted to kill him whenever he looked down at him. But centuries had passed and he discovered that Sweden wasn’t as terrifying as he had made him out to be. He wouldn’t lie, he still startled him from time to time but he began seeing what Finland saw; a man who was shy and simply didn’t know how to talk to others. Their friendship wasn’t perfect. Estonia sometimes didn’t understand Sweden’s body language and Sweden was sometimes distant towards him for fear he was invading his personal space and didn’t want to say the wrong things. But at the end of the day, they had a bond that was stronger than what most believed. Add Finland to the mix and you had a group dynamic that was not like others. Their bond was as strong as strong as steel and while it hadn’t always been the case, time has healed old wounds. They were stronger together than there were alone. It just felt right when they were together.

But tonight it was just him and Sweden, sitting in lawn chairs on Estonia’s back porch. Estonia knew he had a loyal friend sitting next to him and Sweden was happy to have anyone in his life that understood him and he was part of that little group. The peaceful moment almost had Estonia dozing off but some shuffling noises next to him caught his attention. He turned to his friend and was greeted to something that always warmed his heart.

Sweden smiled at him.

He saw him raise his drink and said “Skål.” Estonia immediately followed suit and said “Terviseks!” enthusiastically. The sound of glass echoed between them and they each drank up what was left of their drinks. It didn’t matter what season it was. It was moments like these that he cherished the most between them. He only wished that others would give Sweden the same chance that he had. They didn’t know what they were missing.


	5. Best í heimi (Iceland)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Iceland watches the sunset. (Iceland-centered, K/G, Originally posted July 29, 2014) Writing practice from Spring 2013.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

He inhales and exhales. He shuts his eyes and opens them once more. He stands on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The salty smell in the air gives him feeling of familiarity, a feeling of nostalgia. This spot looks as if it’s been spared the hands of time to Iceland. He longs to feel the water against his feet but the grassy terrain will do instead as the bristles find themselves in between his toes. His brown jacket flaps in the wind and so do his flocks of silver hair. He eagerly came to watch the sunset for another day but grey clouds threaten the scenery. But no matter, Mr. Puffin is not frightened by the incoming storm. Instead, he swoops down to the water for a tasty treat. Flying above the water, he spots his target and dives right in before flying back up the cliff with a few mackerels dangling from his beak. He takes a spot on top of boulder next to his owner, munching happily on his late-night snack as he omits sounds of delight.

But Iceland is less enthusiastic as his tiny partner. The ominous clouds are ruining the vista. But he will stay and watch the sunset as he planned.

And his wish is granted. Therefore he leaves his spot at ease. He carries his boots in his left hand and his pet puffin follows closely behind him. Iceland is happy. And tomorrow he’ll be back with the identical smile on his face, as the same words echo through his mind:

_Ísland, best í heimi_


	6. Liquor Pains (DenIce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for the DenIce Fest. Prompts used were "Liquor" and "Holidays." Poorly written and rushed and it clearly shows. Sorry if you were looking for something cool.
> 
> Summary: He told himself he wasn't going to let Denmark drink has much as he did but even he let loose and drank more than he should. (DenIce, K/G, Originally posted November 27, 2014)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Iceland fumbled when he opened his front door as Denmark laid hunched over on back of the younger man. He had fallen asleep and was nearly snoring in his Iceland's ear, occasionally mumbling out the odd Danish word as a small pool of saliva formed on Iceland's jacket. He told himself he wasn't going to let Denmark drink has much as he did but even he let loose and drank more than he should. He was going to regret this in the morning when Norway would be hopping off the plane and making his way down for New Years' celebrations. Sweden and Finland would be arriving later in the day, with Estonia tagging along in the mix as well.

After fighting for nearly a minute, he finally freed himself from his boots and slowly made his way through the hall and into the living room. He carefully laid him down on the couch. “You've gotten heavier,” he grumbled as he gave himself a good long stretch. He took care of Denmark's boots for him but doesn't bother hanging up his jacket when he brings his boots to the front door. He simply leaves it on the hallway floor when he goes to pick up blankets and pillows from the guest bedroom. He makes sure Denmark is comfortable, wrapping him in the thick knitted blanket as if he were in a cocoon and placing the pillow underneath his head. By now the snoring has stopped, his body isn't fidgety as it was when they left the bar. He almost looks dead, he thinks to himself.

It is then he places a brief kiss on the older man's forehead. Denmark shifts his position slightly and Iceland begins to wonder if he woke him. It becomes clear he hasn't but Iceland walks away embarrassed. He shouldn't have done that, he mulls.

He makes his place on the matching loveseat, one for which he is much too tall for, and finds his mind wondering while the ticking of wall clock echos through the room. He knows he doesn't need to watch Denmark on the nights he drinks too much. He'll be just fine if he sleeps in his own bed, he always tells himself. But he does it anyhow. It just feels right that way.

“Góða nótt,” he whispers. His eyes soon become heavy as the need for sleep overtakes him. He hopes good dreams will come for him tonight.


	7. Haunted Home (EstNor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for a writing prompt meme via my RP blog. Prompt was "EstNor - Supernatural AU". I based this on an idea I've been meaning to write for a long time. Hopefully I'll be able to expand on that one day!
> 
> Summary: Sigurd didn't believe this place was haunted. Eduard didn't care either way as long as they catalogued this abandoned home for their blog. (EstNor, K+, Originally posted September 16, 2015)
> 
> Name Legend:  
> \- Sigurd: Norway  
> \- Eduard: Estonia
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

“You told me this place was haunted.” Sigurd said in grumpy tone as he crossed his arms. Next to him, Eduard was busy snapping photos of the dilapidated kitchen. Nothing was left but broken cabinets and counters, a sink filled with empty beer cans (more littered the floor under them), and an old freezer that neither dared to open. Spray paint covered the walls with threatening and distressing messages, most likely to scare on-goers as a practical joke. Dirt and broken glass was scattered everywhere. Luckily they brought masks with them.  
  
“That’s what I saw online. There were reports that people have heard loud noises like someone banging a wall and doors slamming. Others have even gone as far as saying they’ve had items being thrown at them and seen ghostly figures in a broken mirror in one of the bedrooms.”  
  
“We’ve been doing this for the last five years and I can count on my fingers how many times we’ve run into ghosts.”  
  
“Yeah but regardless, it’s no loss to us. We now have images of this place for our database. If we’re lucky, we’’ll have all the images ready to be uploaded by tomorrow.” Eduard explained as he let the camera strap hang down from around his neck. He turns back to Sigurd and gives him a playful grin. “Besides, if you’re that uninterested in this place, you don’t have to be here.” Eduard’s tone sounded like a tease and though he can’t see Sigurd’s expression because of the mask he wore, he could read his face well enough that his partner was grinning.  
  
“And let you have all the fun? Not a chance.” They both chuckled. “Let’s keep going.”  
  
The two men walked closely together as they made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Eduard was back to documenting their surroundings while Sigurd went digging through a desk and bookshelf. Every now and then he would find something interesting that warranted a photograph. Things he’s discovered over the years included old photographs (some included handwritten notes on the back, a special touch), rings, notebooks, strange nick-knacks, and toys, both the children and adult kind. Once the photographing was completed however, Sigurd always returned the items where they belonged. It was not their place to take what is not theirs, no matter how tempting things may be. Much to Sigurd’s disappointment, he found nothing of interest and let out an audible sigh.

When Eduard was finished, they made their way down a hallway on the single-floored home. There were only four doors but all were shut. The first door led them to pure darkness. Using a mini flashlight, Sigurd shun the light around and noted it was most likely a gateway to the basement. Both passed on the idea of treading any further as the wooden stairs didn’t appear to be very stable, nor did they know just what exactly was lurking at the bottom of the room. Making their way to the second one proved to be a bust as well when they encountered a locked door. But it was nearing the third door where Sigurd began to feel a little uneasy.  
  
“There’s something here.” He said cautiously. Though Eduard didn’t state it openly, he felt it as well. Going up the door, he was hesitant at first but he slowly found himself turning the knob. A click was heard and Eduard slowly opened it at a crack. He took a quick peak but nothing looked out of the ordinary.  
  
“What do you see?” Sigurd asked.  
  
“Just a worn-out bed, dresser, and a shattered mirror hanging on the wall.” Eduard replied. He opened the door a little further but in a flash, something came flying at him, aiming straight for his head. He screamed as he felt himself jump in the air as he quickly shammed the door shut. The sound of something shattering behind could easily be heard by both. Eduard and Sigurd were both in a state of shock and it took some time before a word could be said.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sigurd asked worriedly, finally breaking the silence. Eduard was still a little out of it at first but after a few seconds, he looked over at him with a shocked expression.  
  
“For once, the internet was right…”


	8. Circus (RusEst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for a writing prompt meme via my RP blog. Prompt was "RusEst - Circus AU". Not happy with how this turned out but it was a nice attempt at writing a ship I'm not too fond of.
> 
> Summary: Ivan injures himself training. Eduard decides to pay him a visit at his tent. (RusEst, K+, Originally posted September 19, 2015)
> 
> Name Legend:  
> \- Eduard: Estonia  
> \- Ivan: Russia  
> \- Katyusha: Ukraine  
> \- Natalia: Belarus
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Eduard felt a little out of place working here.  
  
It wasn’t what he had hoped for in terms of employment. But it paid him a decent amount and the boss was friendly enough. It was a family business run by three siblings and he was the accountant, making sure all the books were balanced and everyone got their paychecks on time. His boss, the lovely Katyusha, was the owner and made sure the show ran smoothly as possible. Though she didn’t appear to be that kind who liked to be in front of large crowds, she was full of charm and enthusiasm that the crowds could not get enough of her when she spoke. Her younger siblings played a large role in the shows performed. The middle sibling, Ivan, was a massive crowd-filler as he was dubbed as “The Man With Abs of Steel” for his ability to practically lift anything. The youngest, Natalia, worked as an acrobat. Her beauty and skill was known the world over and was also a major crowd-filler. He on the other hand, was not as special. He did have a beautiful singing voice that he worked hard to train for years but people don’t go flocking to a circus to see that. No, instead he chooses to keep to himself. He doesn’t think he’ll stay long but it really all depends once he finds himself his big break. If that day ever comes, he’s tipping his hat to the crew and hopping on the next train that will take him to his dream job.  
  
Eduard frequently came to watch the performers practice during his breaks. Since he started working there, he’s 99.9% sure that when Ivan practices, it’s to get his attention. When he stopped in yesterday with his usual soup, black bread, and an apple on the side, he caught the larger man wink at him before lifting weights. Today, he did it again but a slip up took place midway through and pulled a muscle in his arm. Out of courtesy, Eduard chose to visit him in his tent on his next available break. He peeked inside and made his presence known. Ivan looked up and his face lit up with a big grin.  
  
“Eduard, you came to see me!”  
  
Eduard chuckled. He had to admit, Ivan was a bit like a child in a grown man’s body.  
  
“It’s the least I could do. How long do you think you’ll be out?”

Ivan looked down somberly at the bandaged arm. “He said it will be several weeks before I can perform again.”

“I see,” Eduard said as he looked down at Ivan’s arm. “I hope you can make a speedy recovery.”

“Thank you.”  
  
Things went quiet between them for a few moments until Ivan returned to his cheerful demeanor.

“Since I can’t perform for crowds anymore, Katyusha said I can work with you and all the paperwork!” He giggled. “Isn’t that exciting?”

Eduard was nearly screaming internally. Why did she not tell him about this earlier?! He’s already swamped with work as it is; he doesn’t need an intimidating six foot six tall man looming over him and messing around with his documents.

“Great…” Eduard attempted to say with eagerness but it sounded more sarcastic than anything else. Ivan though wasn’t missing a beat.

“Do you think we can also go around the carnival together? I want to try my hand at some of the games!” Ivan sang his final words as if he were singing a tune. “And I hope you’ll pay for me!”

_Katyusha, you owe me big time for this._


	9. One Voice (EstLiet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for a writing prompt meme via my RP blog. Prompt was "EstLiet - Mermaid AU". I was SO happy to get this prompt. This was a ton of fun to write!
> 
> Summary: Very rarely did Tolys every go to the surface. But lately, he's been heading up there more and more. (EstLiet, K+, Originally posted September 28, 2015)
> 
> Name Legend:  
> \- Eduard: Estonia  
> \- Tolys: Lithuania
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

The number one rule was to never go to the surface.

Not everyone followed the rules, of course. Stories transcended generations about their adventures, love, friendships, and ultimately, their punishments. Going to the surface often meant banishment or even death, but with their populations declining among their kind, it wasn’t possible to keep the practice going. Nowadays things are much more relaxed but it still remains forbidden to travel to the surface.

Tolys usually was not one to break the rules but lately he’s been going up to the surface much more frequently. There’s a certain spot near the coastline he likes to visit. There lies a large rock, far from the beaches, and a merman sat comfortably belting out a song. Tolys knew the man from who lived at near-by kingdom, famed for its beauty and strong people, but an unlucky history. Years ago, he learned that his name was Eduard. The two men were friends but lately he’s been feeling differently towards him. Warmth spread across his body, he had become infatuated with him. He was talented, charming, intelligent, and strong. His tail matched the colour of his eyes and was the most beautiful blue Tolys had ever seen. Eduard was at this spot everyday but sang a different tune each time. And Tolys was always there to listen from afar. 

Tolys held on to a smaller rock and he’d stay from start to finish, just as he did now. Never before did he have the courage to come and join him. But today he’s decided to change that. He slowly crept closer to the larger rock, going underneath the water occasionally to avoid being seen. Eduard’s in too deep with his thoughts and song to notice Tolys emerge from the water. He is hesitant at first, but with a deep breath, two voices become one. And they sync perfectly with one another.


	10. The Door to Time and Space (Estonia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble written for APH Estonia Week on Tumblr. Prompts used were "Moon + Distance + Magical Boy/Girl AU"
> 
> Naturally whenever the Magical Girl/Boy prompt shows up, I gotta do my Hetalia Moon!AU. You can read from the beginning [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8344609) if you’re interested.
> 
> Fic was written to [Decay by HOME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcRkfmjBFCM).
> 
> Summary: The time has come to cross to the other side.
> 
> Name Legend:  
> \- Eduard: Estonia  
> \- Õnnela: Nyo!Estonia  
> \- Erik: 2P!Estonia
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi I don't own anything but the story itself.

A sense of danger lingers in the air while the increasing cloudiness slowly block the moon from showing her light. Eduard stood nervously on the roof of a high-rise building near the university he attended, clutching his brooch tightly against his chest. He slowly inched forward, looking downward. He nearly vomited what was left of his small meal that he ate earlier in the night as he felt his palms get a little sweaty and shaky. He was generally fine with heights but this was too high for his liking.

But he was here for a purpose. He needed to remind himself multiple times as he constantly questioned why he was doing this in the first place. Õnnela’s words rang in mind on repeat.

_You, me, Erik… we are all the same person but from different dimensions. Only our kind have this kind of power. But use it wisely. Any mistakes can cause a riff in time and space, similar to what we are experiencing now._

He didn’t tell anyone he was coming here. He didn’t want them getting caught in this mess. They were a team, yes, but he couldn’t bare to see them get hurt. They had people waiting for them, he did not.

A lie of course. He loved his parents and he was sure they loved him but yet he feels he wouldn’t be missed much if he was never heard from again. Perhaps the argument he had with his parents over his program choices still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The moon was starting to reemerge from beyond the clouds. He had decided there was no going back.

He lifted his brooch up and said a phrase in Estonian. A warm and bright light formed around him and he transformed. In a blink of an eye, he was no longer Eduard Tamm but instead of the many so-called guardians that represented their homelands, Sailor Estonia. Sporting the colours of the Estonian flag, the most predominate feature was the large silver-coloured staff he held. On top of the staff laid a circular piece of Baltic amber surrounded by metal arches. In the center of the arches was the design of a small cornflower made of steel. Lifting it up, the amber turned blue and the winds suddenly turned fierce. He chanted a song in his native tongue. Though he has never done this before, the words feel so natural to him as if it were night or day. At the bottom of the building, a portal had begun to open. Eduard knew his time to go was now. Still his nerves remained ever present as he stood on the edge of the building.

But with a deep breath, he takes the plunge towards the portal below and gripped on tightly to his staff. The bows, shorts, and the collar of his sailor uniform all flapped heavily in the wind as gravity was quickly increasing his speed.

Yet for some reason, he feels a strong power near him. Multiple powers, he was certain of that.

And from the corner of his eye, he spots them. His team are falling with him from behind with the same determination as he felt.

His Nordic and Baltic companions

Poland

Hungary

For once he had cracked a smile, he should have known better than to keep secrets from them. They would have come whether or not if he had told them. They had made a pact that in life or death, they would always be there for one another. No one ever fights alone. Their friendship and teamwork will always be stronger than any villain they will face.

Eduard doesn’t know what’s on the other end of the portal. But he no longer feels afraid anymore now that his friends are with him by his side.

How foolish to think he was going to do this alone.


	11. Under the Sea (SpaSey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble. Trying to get myself back into it. I haven’t written anything in over a month now and I’m getting rusty.
> 
> Summary: Spain and Seychelles spend the day together. (SpaSey, K+)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

She lives in the jewel that people call “paradise.”

Her home rests on top of a large cliff and surrounded by the ocean and local flora. Two simple paths emerge from her property: one leading towards the lush green jungles, the other down a long winding dusty road through the cliff to her own private beach. With the warm summer sun beading down on her, it would be a crime to let it go unused on a day like today.

July was one of her favourite times of the year, for it brought some of the best kinds of weather. It wasn’t overly humid and with the breeze always light enough, the idea of staying indoors was a blasphemous thought. With a massive white beach umbrella above, Seychelles rests comfortably in a turquoise lounge chair while enjoying a fruity orange drink. Next to her was a plastic white table with a phone and Spanish novel that belonged to her sweetheart spread across. To her other side: an empty chair, two pairs of shoes, and Seychelles’s baby blue bikini top. In the distance a tanned man wearing red swimming trunks emerged from the water and onto the shore. The sun’s rays reflected off the man’s golden cross necklace as he walked, a symbol of his faith to God. He crept ever so closer to her lips and firmly holding the wooden arms of the chair, he stole a kiss from her. Though she knew he was trying to surprise her, it couldn’t stop Seychelles from erupting into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, so you were awake!” Spain chuckled.

“It’s hard to rest when I’ve got a cute Spaniard with me,” she winked as she lifted her red heart-shaped sunglasses and rested them on top of her head. “I’m glad you could come.”

“You didn’t need to ask. I was so desperate to get out of the city. I hadn’t slept in days because of the heat!”

“And yet, here you are still in hot weather!”

“I don’t ever say no from an invite by you. Besides this is perfect, nothing like what I was experiencing at home.” Spain gently tugged on Seychelles’s hand. “C'mon! The water’s warm!”

The two of them ran together as Seychelles let herself be taken to the ocean. She had forgotten all about her sunglasses and they fell off somewhere in the sand. The water had never felt so good against her skin. She felt at home here in the sea and to have the one she loved here with her was a bonus. Amongst the excitement, a water fight ensued as the two battled it out and splashed each other continuously. To Spain’s surprise, she ended their match by taking him underwater. They swam together holding hands as she showed him what the sea had to offer. Coral reefs and marine life roamed freely and were unafraid of the couple who danced curiously around them. They made several trips under as Spain couldn’t hold his breath as long as she could.

When night had fallen, they had enjoyed a delicious meal cooked by Spain himself. Nearby on the same plastic table laid a portable music player belting out familiar and upbeat tunes. They sang and danced together in loose-fitted clothing within the gardens of her home. With the laughter and joy that filled the air, it was easy to forget that their time together was limited. But with an incoming rain storm in just a few days, Spain wondered if he could pull a few strings with his bosses to stay just a little longer.


	12. Sapphire (DenEst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday gift for someone I admire very much. This one features DenEst in a merman AU. Christian is Denmark, Eduard is Estonia.
> 
> Summary: Christian takes Eduard through an abandoned ship to show him something special. (DenEst, K+, Originally posted May 22, 2017)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

“I wanna show ya something.”

Eduard had virtually no time to react when Christian took him by the hand and together they swam through the vast ocean. Up ahead was a famous spot amongst their kind, a graveyard for sunken ships where many treasures could be found. They had come here many times together, sometimes with friends, and had found interesting items that they had never seen before. It was strictly forbidden to go to the surface and communicate with humans so these ships were like a window to an unknown world. 

“What are we doing here? We were just here yesterday,” Eduard said.

“Just trust me! You’ll see it in just a second!”

Sure enough in the distance, Eduard spotted a large wooden ship that was clearly new to the graveyard. A massive hole on the side of the ship served as the entrance. Eduard had wondered if a battle ensued on the surface as the hole was large enough for the two of them to go through together. It was not the only one on the ship as he quickly noticed multiple spots where the ship received damage. Some of the holes on top allowed some light flow through and reflected off Christian’s bright red tail. Eduard found it hard to look away from such a stunning sight and it was enough for him to ignore some of the bodies floating lifelessly around them.

But his daydream was not to last when Christian broke away and went towards a door tucked away near the corner of the ship. He used his strength to push it open and waved him over.

“Over here! Hurry!”

Eduard couldn’t imagine just what had gotten Christian so aroused over such a mediocre ship but he gasped when he was greeted to a glorious sight that was an open chest filled with coins and jewels. Two closed ones were also sitting nearby in the same room but were impossible to open.

“Oh wow…”

“Nice eh?” Christian smiled. “Never seen so much of this kind of treasure in one spot before. Maybe that’s why this ship went down. Someone else wanted the goods.”

Eduard loved the feel of the treasures against his fingers. He loved the jewels the most. The coins came in gold and silver while the jewels came in all colours of the rainbow. Eduard had learned to appreciate the sight of these things as they quickly dulled or broke apart in their environment.

“But that isn’t the reason why I brought you here.”

“It’s not?” Eduard replied in a confused tone as he looked up towards him. His eyes followed Christian swimming towards a desk and pulling one of the drawers open. Christian pulled something small out and quickly returned to him looking as if he was about to burst from all the excitement.

“I saw this inside and it was kept away from the chests. I think you’ll like it.”

Eduard took the box curiously and fidgeted with it before he figured out how to open it. His eyes went wide when he discovered the ring inside. He had seen treasures like these before, but none as beautiful as this. The ring featured a silver band while the jewel on top was dark blue. The colour reminded him of their home, the ocean itself. He was left speechless by such an astounding gift.

“I heard humans give gifts like these to the one they love the most! That’s why I found this for ya!” Christian said cheerfully. “See? It even matches yer tail! Just as I thought!”

Eduard was touched by the gesture and couldn’t stop smiling. He tackled him into a hug and Christian held onto him tightly when he pulled Eduard in for a lingering kiss. Whenever they kissed, their tails always seemed to appear intertwined with one another. But their moment together was not to last when a booming noise startled them and quickly moved apart. Though this was a popular spot for merfolk to spend time at, it wasn’t the safest. Sharks were known to roam freely around these parts and other merfolk from rival communities would come looking for a fight. They wasted no time in leaving the premises, zooming as far away from the graveyard as quick as they could. Neither of them noticed at that moment that the ring was gone, forever lost to the ocean floor.

Eduard mulled over the loss of such a precious gift but Christian was only thankful that the love of his life was still by his side. He would find another just like that. Perhaps even a better treasure. All he needed was another sunken ship.


	13. First Dance (HunMona)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for APH Yuri Week 2017; Day 01: Royalty (AU)/Dance. Cécile is Monaco while Erzsébet is Hungary.
> 
> Not my best work and I had hesitated about adding it here. This was written in just a few hours on a whim.
> 
> Summary: Cécile shares a dance with her new wife as she reminiscences about the time they first met. (HunMona, K, Originally posted June 20th, 2017)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Thousands of eyes looked upon the couple taking the floor. All is quiet but the sounds of clicking heels against the marble floors of the castle. The small orchestra far in the distance were quickly prepping, knowing well that the show was about to begin. Cécile was nervous with all these patrons watching, including her own family, but Erzsébet seemed to be a natural. It was expected however, as one day she would become Queen of this land.

The two women stood in the middle of the crowd and in front of one of another. Erzsébet offers her hand and Cécile gently takes it. The music began and it was their cue to share a dance—the first dance as a married couple.

Cécile remembered the day her parents brought her into the court to make an important and urgent announcement. The war with a rival country was over, but it came with a price—her hand in marriage. She was devastated; she never wanted to be a married woman. Her wish was to be sent to a convent, one further up near a neighbouring county, and her parents had come to respect her decision but were now going back on their word. She was terrified of being shipped off to a foreign land, especially one that had been at war with for the last year. She begged and pleaded with her parents to change their mind but the deal was done. Cécile was due to be married in three months.

That same week she was off with several of her belongings and a small crew of staff. She was so nervous and bitter that she barely slept through the weeks-long journey to her new home.

Cécile had never met Erzsébet. But she was familiar of her infamous name. She was said to be a frighting woman- ferocious on the battlefield and hotheaded, she could make anyone quiver in their shoes. She was loud and fussy and was said to dress like a man. But when Cécile had arrived to the castle in her best-dressed gown, she was greeted to a completely different person to what had been fed to her. Erzsébet was beautiful in a dashing green dress with her long brown hair all done up, with added flowers to give a charming touch. Her voice was soft, pleasant, and welcoming. At no point did she ever feel threaten by her.

Despite that however, she still remained cautious. They had just met and first impressions didn’t always show how a person truly is.

Cécile and Erzsébet spent a lot of time together in getting to know one another and she was quickly learning everything she knew about her future partner. She had come to understand that the things people had said about Erzsébet were heavily exaggerated brought on by years of rivalry between their homelands. Erzsébet was indeed a strong fighter, but she certainly wasn’t loud or fussy. She was opinionated and had big ambitions and visions of how things should be done. She was active; she loved archery and horseback riding. She was intelligent and was fluent in several languages. She acted like a maternal figure to the younger children living in the palace. She loved to laugh and be with the people she loved most.

But it was the little things that Cécile loved most about her. She loved to sneak into the kitchen and make little snacks for the both of them. She loved long walks in the palace gardens and reading late into the night. She would leave her little messages of love in random places of the palace which Cécile found endearing.

The bit about her wearing men’s clothes? It could not have been more correct. Erzsébet them to be extremely comfortable compared to women’s clothing. She often wore them when she was relaxing in her study while reading up on some of her favourite books. She encouraged Cécile to come and join her many times and sometimes she’d dressed her up. She had to admit—they were indeed quite comfy.

Cécile was charmed by Erzsébet. She was beautiful in every way possible and far from the image she had conjured up. She doesn’t feel as nervous as she once was when she first arrived. The thought of being a ruler alongside her was still a terrifying image in mind. But with Erzsébet by her side, she is sure she’ll be fine.

Cécile was caught in her thoughts when the music ended and the applause brought her back to reality. Erzsébet held her close as she whispered in her ear.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” she replied as she lay her head against Erzsébet’s chest. “Just thinking about the first day we met.”

Erzsébet placed a gentle kiss on top of Cécile’s head. She could hear Erzsébet whisper “I love you” and the crowd getting louder as the guests quickly formed their own groups before the music started once more. Cécile did not return the sediment. She isn’t ready to say “I love you” just yet. But that is not to say she does not feel anything towards her wife. Erzsébet knows and understands this well. They have a lifetime to learn and understand each other. Erzsébet treats her right, and that’s all that Cécile wanted in the end.


	14. Cello Daydream (EstLiet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Estonia being a cello player...
> 
> Summary: Lithuania loses himself in the sounds of the cello. (EstLiet, K)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

White lacy curtain dance in the breeze as the scent of the lavender bush outside fills the room. A melancholy tune is heard all around them as Estonia plays his partner a personal piece. He sits on a basic wooden chair, one that he had stolen from the kitchen, his black grand piano sits on display behind him but the large cello commands all of the room’s attention as its shown to be almost as tall as the man playing it.

Lithuania rested comfortably on the sofa with his feet up on the black coffee table, a warm cup of tea in his hands and his head fallen back. The sounds of the cello take him away to another world—one for his eyes only. He dreamt of the long hilly summer fields of Alytus, the vast waters of the Baltic Sea off of Klaipėda’s coast, the picturesque scenery of Trakai as a whole—

And Estonia is always with him.

Sometimes they are sailing on the sea, other times it’s on the river that flows through the smaller villages, the ones that still look as they did more than a century or two ago. Sometimes they are relaxing with a glass of fruit vine in the countryside, or sharing a large pitcher of beer in the big city. There were trips to festivals, museums, and the end rows of books and antiques in the old-fashioned shops.

Because that’s just how they liked to do things. They were an old-fashioned couple who enjoyed the simple things in life. The endless nights in the dark by the fireplace cuddling under the same knitted blanket, the cottage runs every Midsummer and more, and the holidays spent with friends over dinner in the long winter days. He doesn’t see Estonia as often as he should and this world he created was just for him. The music guides him wherever he goes, no matter how somber it sounds. He finds comfort knowing there’s something waiting for him here.

And suddenly, it was all over.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because the song’s over.”

“That felt so abrupt.”

Estonia laughed, “Did you forget that I said it was a work in progress? It’s not finished yet.”

He rested his cello against his chair at an angle he felt was safe and left the bow on the table. He walked over and leaned against the sofa, brushing Lithuania’s locks of hair with his long fingers.

“What were you thinking about?” Estonia asked curiously as fell a sense of warmth in his chest staring at his lover. Lithuania grinned playfully, he was ready to call him out.

“You call yourself an intellect and yet you still need to ask that?”

Estonia huffed but knew he was just playing with him. It was his turn to smile back at him.

“You got me there,” he replied before going down and stealing a kiss. He was happy to let Estonia’s lips linger against his own for as long as he liked, despite the occasional bump from his partner’s glasses. It wasn’t everyday that Estonia was this forward.

It had been ages since he last heard Estonia play the cello, not since those times living under Russia’s roof more than a hundred years ago. Though Lithuania knew he was talented at it, he also knew well that the piano was his musical love. He didn’t expect for Estonia to make a comeback anytime soon. He didn’t even believe him when Estonia said he picked up a used cello from a seller online in Tartu. It was a little beaten up with some scratches and dents but it played exceptionally well (as expected with Estonia being the one operating it).

Lithuania was glad that he was wrong. He missed hearing these sounds so much.

“Will you play another for me?”

Their faces were so close and Lithuania had hoped Estonia would give in and kiss him again. Disappointment followed when he didn’t but his answer certainly filled a void.

“I’ll play you as many pieces as you like.”


End file.
